ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BlackOak42
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. I would like to say that I appreciate and encourage others to post with the assumption that I might or may have missed something. Comments like that has served as help and reminders to me. I did a major amount of research on this game's history, other game mods, issues and gamer reactions to the issues. I have mad skills with hex level editing and spreadsheeting, but I am still human. Please feel free to give this valuable type of information. Thank you in advance. Aurora Font Oh, here's an update for the font. It includes some differentiation between capital and lowercase letters. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B730h0ZR_CnZclVFX3hjLURGRTA/view?usp=sharing --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Typing Part of this conversation is archived HERE. Other topics with Kawagiri are HERE Data Uploads can be found HERE Don't worry about icon changes for types for the other ones, the only reason I suggested trickster was that no matter what it was on, it seemed quite difficult to see the writing. So any contrast edit would be much appreciated. That version was just a demonstration for how it may be a little easier to read and I will change the one on the table to whatever the final decision is. Mine is on it just as a placeholder at the moment for my benefit :) Yeah don't worry about the typing table work and stuff, like I say it's kind of a joy to work on helping to balance a game. That plus streamlining certain process and giving more visual feedback of data. For instance one of the next things for the list will be a sheet detailing all combination's strengths and weaknesses, with a summary to say how many x4, x2, x1, x0.5, x0.25 and x0 each combination has. (To avoid issues the base game had such as when people hacked wonder guard on dark/ghost types in diamond/pearl before fairy was introduced. It left the monster virtually invincible due to only being directly hurt by super effective moves, which at the time Spiritomb had literally no weakness.) And yes for obvious reasons all the original typing interactions will remain to avoid confusion of players. --Kawagiri (talk) 12:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Type icons: I think the contrast on others could use help. Last time I worked on them my goal was descriptive backgrounds. I think my goal for today is overhauling the pallet and Type Icons to work together. Including the random generator: * = Theoretical data. Background: x4<->DEC2HEX(4*10)=28h, and x0.25->DEC2HEX(.25*10)=02h (or 03h) the hundredths are lost in translation. "It's not very effective..." and "It's super effective!" only appear with x2 and x0.5 respectively. Other multipliers require ASM coding to display these notifications. Not everyone looks at the Type tables, but I think the x4 should be fairly obvious to the player after using the moves against several types. "It's outrageously effective!" would be fun to see. I think the x0.2 will be often indecipherable from x0.5 with the random number of the damage modifier and the numerous other multipliers. x0.3 would turn out a lot like x0.5, and x0.2 would exactly fill the gap between x0 and x0.5. My choice would be stick with 0.5 on the low end to keep the "It's not very effective..." notice, but definitely pass on using x0.3. I suggest we leave x4, and either change x0.25 to x0.2, or stick with x0.5. --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC)